


Plead the Fifth

by pagingdoctordevorak



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Flash Fic, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagingdoctordevorak/pseuds/pagingdoctordevorak
Summary: Iltariya starts a new job as a law apprentice to Nadia Satrinava after quitting her unfulfilling position at a rival firm.





	Plead the Fifth

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a super super quick little fic as a gift for my lovely, lovely [dr-devoraak](https://dr-devoraak.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Based off of [this art](https://dr-devoraak.tumblr.com/post/187944551134/two-boss-ass-babes-anyone-want-to-write-a) featuring her fan apprentice Iltariya and Nadia in a modern setting ;o I didn't get to proofread it as much as I usually do because I was so excited about this prompt 🙈

“This is it,” Iltariya told herself on an exhale. She glanced up at the clean, purple and gold serif lettering on the glass: _ Satrinava Legal. _ “First day. Again.”

She smoothed a hand over her simple updo, then stepped toward the entrance. She pressed down on the bronze door handle with her thumb and practically threw herself into the heavy wood to get it to open. As she stumbled over her own long legs, a light chuckle drew her attention toward the occupied desk to her left.

“Sticky latch,” the woman—Nadia, she gathered—told her. Iltariya righted herself and gently closed the door behind her, a soft smile gracing her lips at the attempt to save face by her new partner.

“Yeah,” she agreed. “Definitely going to have to get used to that.”

The other woman stood to her full height. She was almost as tall as Iltariya, but she didn’t need to be; her confidence spoke volumes to her competence. She wore a sharp, black business dress paired with gold, dangling earrings and a matching necklace. The light from the large windows highlighted the gold shimmer on her cheekbones and nose, and the dust from musty, old law books danced around her. She was ethereal.

“It’s good to finally see you in here, Iltariya.” Her voice was soft, smooth, and deep, and she commanded attention without even trying as she extended her perfectly manicured hand in greeting. “You’ve no idea what a help it’ll be to have another lawyer in the practice. And I’m not usually one to seek help.”

The younger woman took Nadia’s hand and shook it. Warmth spread all the way up her arm and into her chest at the touch.

“So, I take it you’re one of the best if you’re so swamped?”

Nadia raised a brow and smirked knowingly.

“You tell me. I’ve heard Vlastomil is having a hard time winning his cases these days...”

Iltariya laughed nervously and pulled away from her new boss.

“I plead the fifth!” she joked. _ Law jokes. Classy, Illy. _ “I’m hoping to redeem my career with you, even just as your apprentice.” She tugged at the collar of her blazer and shifted her weight to her opposite foot. “It wasn’t… wasn’t very fulfilling over there. They had me filing.”

“_Filing!_” Nadia sounded almost insulted. “Oh, my dear. That absolutely won’t do with a résumé as impressive as yours.” She tucked a stray piece of Iltariya’s brown hair behind her ear and smoothed her hands over the shoulder pads of her blazer. “No, I’ve had my eye on you since the Spring Conference."

Iltariya’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Really?”

“Of course! You have such wonderful potential. I was hoping you’d come see me, regardless of a paid position or not. You have much to offer to the world, Iltariya. And me.”

_ Oh, wow… _ she thought as her lightly tanned cheeks heated.

“Thank you, Ms. Satrinava.”

“Oh, please. Nadia is quite alright.”

“Then, you can call me Illy.”

“Illy. How lovely.” The older woman smiled, her crimson eyes creasing just so. “Let me just give you a quick tour of the office.”

After acquainting herself with her new work space, Iltariya set off to help Nadia with her current case—a doctor practicing with a false license in his community with no other healthcare professionals. Her eyes grazed the spines on the shelf for the correct book, but she couldn’t seem to find the right one. She turned to her partner’s desk, hesitant to interrupt her when she looked so beautifully engrossed in her notes. Her sleek, pink and purple ponytail fell lazily over her shoulder and spilled onto the desk, and Iltariya couldn’t help but think of how silky it would feel between her fingers.

“N…adia,” she forced out. “I don’t think this one’s here. At least, it’s not where it should be.”

The godde—lawyer—glanced up at her and frowned.

“Hm. Let’s have a look.” Her chair scraped against the wood floor as she stood once more and strode to the bookshelf. Iltariya handed her the sticky note with the book’s code and she searched along each shelf. As she did so, the younger woman was all too aware of how close she was behind her… almost as if she were riding her back…

_ No, Illy… She’s your boss. Be professional. _

But as soon as she thought it, Nadia’s hand grazed her hip as she reached for the missing book, chest plastered to back.

“Ah! Right here, my dear. I must have misplaced it.” Her long fingers squeezed Iltariya’s waist. “Thank you, Illy.” But Iltariya couldn’t answer. She was so focused on the warm palm massaging her skin through her pencil skirt and her nickname on those perfectly painted lips. “Feel free to plead the fifth again, dear,” Nadia joked with a smirk in her voice.

Iltariya turned around and pinned herself to the bookshelf. Her free hand reached for the long necklace that fell just between the other woman’s breasts. She admired the little crescent moon charm before gazing back up at her… _mistress_. 

“I think I’d like to waive my Miranda rights this time…”


End file.
